wanted you more
by regina-milfs
Summary: "Regina?" You ask. "What?" "I love you." "I love you too." "And I'm sorry." "For wha-?" You hang up. When Regina calls Emma to tell her what Robin did to her, the blonde takes matters into her own hands. What happens when Regina finds out and tells Emma she never wants to see her again, and goes crawling back to Robin? -AU- (I suck at summaries).


**Author's Note:** This is a personal thing that I wrote a while back at like 2 in the morning... I just changed all the names and some of the situations because I feel that me and the person who I wrote this about are a lot like Emma and Regina sometimes.

So, in case you were wondering, I am Emma and the other girl is Regina. This guy she likes is Robin. Y'know. It's pretty obvious. Oh, and Belle is a hot girl at my school I wouldn't mind making out with.

Anyways. The title is based off of the song of the same name by Lady Antebellum. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Emma," Regina said into the phone, and you rub sleep from her eyes.

"Regina? What's up? Why are you calling me at…?" You pull the phone away to look at the clock, "... 3 in the morning?"

"Emma," Regina said again, sniffling this time.

"Regina," you say, quickly sitting up. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"It's Robin," she said, and your jaw instantly clenches at the mention of him.

"What did he do?" You say through clenched teeth.

"H-He- Emma, can you come over? Please?"

"Regina," you warned. "What did he do?" You were already out of bed and putting a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, jacket, and your boots on.

"He told me that he loved me."

"Okay… I already knew he loved you… So did you."

"Yeah, b-but he-he told me that he loved me, and then h-he came over…"

Your jaw clenches as you grab your keys and check to make sure Ruby is still asleep before sneaking out of your apartment. "And?" You don't know if you want to hear the answer.

"We had sex."

You felt nauseous and had to steady yourself against your pickup as you tried not to yell at her.

"O-okay…"

"Then, h-he got up and left. Like nothing ever happened. I opened myself up to him-"

"Literally," you grumbled as you got into the pickup and started it.

"What the hell?" Regina asked, her tone suddenly changing.

"Nothing, just- ugh. Continue."

"Are you fucking jealous?" The brunette asked.

"What? No!" You scoffed. Obviously…

"Yes you are, don't fucking lie to me, Emma!" You were taken aback by her language, but didn't choose to comment on it.

"If you know I'm fucking jealous then why are you telling me this shit?" You yelled into your phone.

"Because you're my fucking best friend!"

You took a deep breath and sighed. "No, I- you're right. I'm sorry… continue."

Regina sighed. "He left like nothing ever happened. I opened up to him and told him how I felt and he fucking used me for a good lay."

"Regina, I-"

"He told me that he only wanted in my pants this whole time and now that he'd gotten in them, he didn't want anything to do with me," she sniffled.

"Fucking hell," you grumbled. "I never liked the fucking asshole from the start."

"I know, and you were right, but I… I thought that he actually loved me. I thought someone actually loved me for once."

"Regina," you frowned. "I do. I always have."

"I know, but I-" She took a deep breath. "I was wrong. H-He hit me."

Your face turned red and you were fuming. "What?" You spat out.

"I ran after him and tried to talk to him about it, to work things out, and he turned around and slapped me."

You willed away the angry tears slipping down your cheek.

"Emma, can you come over please?" Regina asked.

"I-I can't," you said, turning left on the interstate. "Ruby is awake."

"Emma, please. I-I need you…" You had been waiting years to hear those three words.

You closed your eyes briefly and a tear slipped down your cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Emma…"

"Regina?" You ask.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'm sorry."

"For wha-?"

You hang up.

X

You knocked furiously on the wooden door you were standing in front of.

The door opened and a familiar face answered the door, obviously just waking up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" You say, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him outside, throwing him on the ground.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. "Get off me!"

"You're a fucking disgusting human being, you bastard!" You yelled as you punched him. "You fucking used her and you broke her fucking heart! She trusted you! You got the fucking privilege of having her; you had all of her, and you took it for granted!" You continued, landing blow after blow across his cheeks.

"You're fucking stupid! Go to hell!"

"Get off me!" He yelled again, blood spattering across his cheek. He grabbed you by the waist and rolled on top of you, punching your face a few times as you sobbed, trying to get him off of you.

"Yeah, fucking hit me you woman abuser! You're a man, and a fucking cop, you're not supposed to hit women!" You growled as you shoved his shoulders, causing him to tumble off of you, and straddled his hips as you keep beating him.

"You're not supposed to fucking hit Regina!"

"You're just doing this because you're in love with her!" He yelled. You stopped. "Yeah," he smirked, knowing he'd gotten to you. "That's right. I know about your little dyke crush on her, and it's _disgusting_."

Tears welled up in your eyes, but they were hardly noticeable because of the raindrops falling from the sky.

"She'll never love you."

Your jaw clenched. "Fuck you," you say as you punched him across the face one last time, knocking him out cold.

"Fuck you," you say again as you get off of him and got back in the pickup, driving away from the scene.

"Fuck. You."

X

"Emma? What- Oh my god," Regina said as she took in your appearance. A dark purple bruise was already forming on your right cheek, accompanied by a deep cut across your cheekbone. You were standing on Regina's porch, soaking wet, tears streaming down your face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Regina," you sob.

"Oh god," Regina said, pulling you into her warm embrace and shutting the door and locking it behind you. "Hey, shh," she comforted, running her fingers through your sopping wet hair and running her other hand up and down your back, soothing you.

"Regina," you whispered, and you sounded so broken, so fragile, that Regina actually thought her own heart broke.

"Hey, come on," Regina said, taking a hold of your hand. You hissed in pain and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Emma…" She said, slowly looking up at you after she saw your bruised and cut knuckles. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry," you sob.

Regina tried to think of what to say. "Let's go get you cleaned up," she smiled sadly. She gently grabbed a hold of your hand and led you into the bathroom.

She gently pushed you down on the edge of the bathtub when you wouldn't sit down yourself.

"Talk to me, dear," Regina urged, crouching down to be eye-level with you.

You shook your head. "I'm sorry," you say again in a trance-like state.

Regina sighed softly and pulled you into her chest as you sobbed.

"It's okay. Whatever happened, it'll be okay. I promise." She kissed the top of your head, and you take a fistful of her shirt in your hands, holding on tight. Regina was your anchor. "I'm here for you no matter what. I love you."

You sobbed harder.

X

"Is Kat home?" You asked, finally coming out of your trance-like state. Regina gasped, so used to the quiet except for your occasional sniffle.

She looked up at you. "No, she's gone… why?" She focused on rubbing your knuckles with alcohol.

"I don't want her to see me like this." You look at Regina. "I didn't want _you_ seeing me like this, either."

"Why not?" Regina asked curiously. "Sorry," she said apologetically when you hissed as she rubbed at your knuckles with a cotton ball. She wrapped your knuckles in gauze and rose up on her knees to start working on your face.

When she didn't receive an answer, only another sniffle, she sighed softly. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

You shook your head discreetly. "No," you mumble.

"Emma, you're going to have to tell me eventually." Regina smiled softly as she added, "If you don't, I'll just use my puppy dog eyes. I know you can't resist it." When even that didn't earn a small smile from you, Regina sighed and started dabbing at the gash on your cheek.

"I went to go see him," you say after a while.

Regina glanced at you. "Who?"

"Robin."

Regina pulled away as if she had been burned. Her hand twitched. "W-What?"

"I went to go see him," you say again.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"I-I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt… but when you told me that he hit you, I just… I- you have to believe me!"

"Why the hell should I? He put me through all this tedious shit and then you go and do something stupid and fuck everything up… and now you want me to come crawling back to you like the old days?"

"Regina, I-"

"What did you do to him?" She interrupted, her nostrils flaring. "Did you… did you hurt him?"

"I-I knocked him out cold. He obviously got a few punches in, but I- I don't know what came over me. I-I was just so a- angry, and it scared me, Regina!"

Regina backed away, dropping the cotton ball on the floor.

"You… you really thought this would help?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at you. Your own tears welled up in your eyes as you saw the betrayal, the hurt, the pain flash across Regina's face.

"Regina," you whisper, barely audible. You reach out for Regina. "I-"

"No." Regina took a large step backwards, and her body shook as she tried to hold in her tears. "Just no… I needed you, dammit, and you… you weren't _here._ "

"Because I was defending your honor," you say, standing up and taking a step towards Regina. She took one backwards.

"No!" She said, holding her hand up. "Don't try and justify this. You're the fucking _sheriff_ , Emma. What happens if David finds out? Then what? Then I have _no one_ , Emma. No one!"

"Regina…" You beg. "Just hear me out, please."

"No! Why should I? I opened up to you and you fucking do shit like this! This is exactly why I don't think love is real, and why I never believed you!"

"Regina!" You growl, getting frustrated now.

"Why would you even want me? Why do you love me? All I did was be a friend for you, and sometimes I failed at even that. I'm not even special!"

"You fuck-wagon!" You yell, taking a large step towards Regina. "I'm fucking in love with you! I have loved you unconditionally for years! You don't see it but I do. The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you can't seem to shut up even when I threaten to slap you. I love you for you, completely and entirely."

"Emma, I-" She let a tear slip down her cheek. "You can't do this."

You scoff. "Look around you. I already did."

Regina exhaled deeply. "Emma..." She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, and opened her eyes. "All I wanted was for you to be there for me. I wanted you to comfort me. But you had to go and fuck it up. Why?" She scoffed, "Why would you do something like this?"

You let a tear slip down your cheek. "Because I love you."

"No. Because you're selfish. You were angry because he got to have sex with me and you can't. You didn't do this for _me_ , Emma… you did this for _you_."

"No, that's not what hap-"

"Yes it is," Regina interrupted. "You and I both know that's exactly what happened."

"Would you quit fucking interrupting me?" You yell. "God damn, you aggravate me so much! You don't fucking know what happened, okay? Maybe you should open your fucking eyes and see that someone actually cares about you and would risk their well being for you. Quit fucking wallowing in your sadness and _open your fucking eyes_."

Regina's nostrils flared and she narrowed her eyes at you. "I fucking hate you."

You chuckle sardonically. "No you don't."

"Yes I do," Regina insisted. "I fucking hate your guts. I hope you go to hell. I hate y-" You were suddenly surging forward and your hands were cupping Regina's cheeks and your lips were enveloping hers and you were kissing her and-

Regina sobbed into the kiss as she fisted your shirt around your waist. You nipped at her bottom lip and Regina shoved you away.

Your head jerked to the side as Regina's palm connected with your cheek.

"Get out."

Your eyes stung from the slap and you turned to pleadingly look at Regina. You weren't mad, though. You deserved it.

"Regina," you plead.

"No. Get. The hell. Out."

You stood there, staring at Regina with pleading eyes and a quivering lip.

"Get out!" Regina yelled, shoving you out of the bathroom. She pushed you all the way into the foyer and shoved you outside, causing you to stumble.

"Don't bother coming back. I never want to talk to you ever again."

"Regina, pl-" You were cut off when the door slammed in your face.

As you walked back to your pickup, the sound of the rain splashing on the cement drowned out Regina's sobs behind the closed door.

X

The door opened and he stared at her, his jaw clenching.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"She got you good," Regina said, furrowing her eyebrows and brushing her finger gently across the cut on his lip.

"Yeah. You sent your fucking dyke after me."

Regina's eyes flashed with something Robin couldn't quite put a name to. "I didn't send her," she scowled.

He sighed heavily and licked his lips, shifting feet. "What do you want?"

"I came to ask if you wouldn't tell David."

He chuckled. "You seriously came to ask me that after your little bitch came after me?" He leaned in closer to her and said in a deep voice, his demeanor changing, "I know you want me, Regina. I want you too. I didn't mean those things I said the other night."

She smiled softly at him. "I know." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you promise me one thing," he said as he pulled away.

"What's that?"

"You have to promise me you won't ever see her ever again."

Regina scoffed. "Robin, I-"

"I don't want her around you, babe," he said, changing his tone. "All she ever does is hurt you." He glanced down and took a hold of her hand, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. "She's dangerous. Let me take care of you now."

Regina closed her eyes tightly. "Okay," she finally said.

"Okay?" He asked.

"I promise."

He smiled. "Good." He kissed her again, not as softly as the first time, and he placed his hand on her ass as he pulled away.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"I-I shouldn't."

"Come on… let me take care of you," he repeated.

"I-" The protest died on Regina's lips when he grabbed her ass again. "Okay."

He stepped aside to let her in, and he smiled as he closed the door behind her.

X

Regina hadn't answered your calls for weeks - months, even. You had even tried visiting her at her house, and had reached out to Katherine.

Nothing worked.

Regina was completely and utterly done with you.

You fucked up.

You had finally given up and you needed alcohol or drugs or a good lay or-

"Emma…" Kat said. Shit, you had forgotten you were on the phone with her.

"Uh, yeah? Sorry."

"You okay?" Katherine asked, worry etching her voice.

"Yeah, fine."

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"What? No, Kat. Say it again."

"I _said_ , there's a party tonight on Merlin Street. Everyone who's anyone will be there."

You narrow your eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at the TV. "Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course," Kat said, chuckling. "Who do you think we hang out with?"

You pondered it for a moment. This party could be a good thing, but it could also be a bad thing. You could get drunk off your ass, and maybe meet a hot girl who would do as a distraction, but...

"Will _she_ be there?" You ask.

"Uh…" Kat sighed. "I don't think so. She shouldn't be, at least."

You close your eyes and sigh heavily.

"So…?" Kat asked. "Are you coming?"

You sigh. You would _so_ regret this in the morning when you had a killer hangover and woke up next to some random girl.

"Fine, Kat," you sigh.

"Eeek!" Kat shrieked. "I knew you'd say yes!"

"Jesus," you scowl, "you don't have to fucking squeal like a mouse."

"Sorry," she quickly apologized. "I'm just so glad you're coming."

You roll her eyes. "Jeez, Kat, it hasn't been _that_ long since we last saw each other, has it?"

Katherine chuckled. "Shut up, Em-. I know you have some crazy lady boner for me and can't resist me."

"Oh, yeah," you chuckled incredulously. "Totally."

"Don't worry, no judgment here. You know I love sexy girl time-"

"Okay," you scoffed. "Shut up, Kat. I'll see you tonight."

"Wear something sexy," Kat said, and you swore you heard her winking.

"Okay. Love you, Kat."

"Love you too!"

X

"This party is fucking crazy!" You yelled over the loud music as you and Katherine worked your way through the large crowd of sweaty bodies. You finally reached the kitchen and both poured yourselves some beer.

"I'm getting fucking hammered tonight!" Kat yelled as she downed her first beer before getting another.

"I'll drink to that," you said, clinking your red Solo cups together before chugging your beer.

X

Belle bumped into your side as she scooted closer to you on the couch.

"Did you see who's here tonight?" Belle slurred, nudging your side.

"No, who?"

"Regina and her new boy toy," she said. "He's fucking hot. Like, I get no one and she gets him, and she's evil! Like what the fuck? He's that thief guy, that hangs around with all those guys."

Your head snaps towards Belle. "What?"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "I know right?" Surely she wouldn't be back with Robin… would she be?

"Where is she?" You ask.

"I don't know," Belle said, shrugging. "I just saw her-" Your eyes landed on Regina walking into the room, Robin right beside her. You grabbed the collar of Belle's shirt and smashed your lips together, kissing her aggressively. You groped Belle's firm breast roughly and the brunette moaned against your lips.

"Is that Emma?" You hear Robin ask.

"Yeah…" Regina said, and she sounded… sad?

"Told you she never loved you, babe… let's go." Not a minute later, you pulled away from Belle.

"Holy fuck," the blonde said, bringing her fingers up to her lips. "You're a reallllyyyy good kisser. Do it again."

You glared at Robin's back as he and Regina walked towards a group of their friends.

"Fucking asshole," you grumbled as you stood up and stormed out of the room. Belle fell onto the couch after reaching for you.

"Ugh," she grumbled into the couch cushion.

"You okay?" A deep chuckle caused Belle to groggily lift her head. She was met with a tall, skinny, attractive brunette donning a tight black cocktail dress.

"Wellllll," she smirked. "Hello there, sexy."

"Actually, the name's Ruby."

X

"Fuck," you grumbled as you stumble outside, slamming the screen door behind you. It ricochets off the doorframe and opened slightly. You didn't care.

You stumbled into the backyard of whoever the fuck's house this was and knocked over a lawn chair.

"Fucking asshole," you mumble.

"Emma?"

"Belle, I just kissed you to make Regina jealous because she's with that fuckface again, now I know, I'm an amazing kisser, b-" You stopped as you turned around and saw just who had followed you outside.

It was definitely _not_ Belle.

"Regina?" You asked incredulously.

"Hi…" She said shyly.

"What the fuck?" You asked incredulously. "You ignore me for 7 months and then you see me at a party and suddenly want to talk to me?"

"Emma, I-"

"No. No, no, no. No. You've talked enough." You shook your head angrily. "You don't get to fucking do this, okay? You don't get to leave me and then just suddenly decide to be a part of my life when it's convenient for you. Okay? That's not how it works. I've been used and fucked with enough and I- I don't need it from you too, okay?" You sighed. "Not again."

"Emma…" Regina said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You don't get to say that! You don't get to fucking tell me you don't want to talk to me again, and then come after me when you see me making out with another girl!" You took a step towards Regina. "Are you jealous? Hm? Is that why you came after me?"

"Emma, don't-"

"Did you see me kissing Belle and get jealous? Did you get that gnawing pain in your stomach, like I used to get every time you'd talk about a guy you liked? I hope you did. I hope you did and I hope you know how fucking terrible it feels, and- and I hope that you fucking… ugh! I hate you! I just hate you and-!"

"Shut up!" Regina shoved you and you stumbled backwards. "Shut the fuck up, okay? God damn, you're so fucking annoying!"

You got ready to shove her back when Regina lunged towards you, and you readied yourself for the blow that was about to come.

But it never does.

Instead, she grabs a fistful of your shirt and buries her face in your neck. You feel hot tears against your neck and her breath puffing against your skin.

Regina pulls away, and looking at her hand that's still clutching your shirt for dear life, she shyly says, "I don't want him, Emma. I want you. It's always been you." A choked sob escapes her lips and Regina's not the type of girl to cry. You'd only seen her cry a few times, and when she did, you knew something was terribly wrong.

You're stuttering and trying to think of what to say but you can't. Because she's close to you, too damned fucking close, and you can smell her shampoo and feel her breath ghosting across your neck, and Robin is still inside and she's still clutching your shirt for dear life, and you can't do this, you just can't with these fucking games anymore, so you turn to walk away and-

She pulls you back to her, and she's crying again and you just want to hug her, or kiss her, or _something._ But you can't. You won't, not again.

But then her eyes flicker from yours, down to your lips, and then back up to meet your gaze. The question is clear in her eyes as she begs, pleads for you to do something, anything. Her eyes are flickering from yours down to your lips and back up repeatedly, and you're about to say no and walk away when-

"Please."

It's so fucking wobbly and desperate and you stare down at her plump, pink lips as she moves closer to you, her hand still clutching your shirt.

"Please," she says again, and you wouldn't have heard it if you weren't straining your ears to hear her soft, desperate pleas. She moves a fraction of an inch closer to you and your breath hitches in your throat as her bottom lip ever so softly brushes against your own.

And then suddenly, she's surging forwards and pulling you towards her with your shirt and your lips connect with bruising force. It's all lips and teeth and tongue as she fervently, desperately kisses you.

You bite her lip and she whimpers into your mouth, and you feel it deep in your abdomen.

Once breathing becomes a necessity, you both pull away and try to catch your breath.

Regina rests her forehead against your own and she sighs softly, a tear slipping down her cheek as you place your hand on her hip and pull her body closer to yours.

"Emma," she whispers, and your name falling from such beautiful lips in such a needy tone causes your eyes to flutter open. You like the way your name rolls off her tongue, and you think you'd like to hear it more often.

She kisses you again, this time so softly that you can barely feel her lips ghost again yours as she whispers desperately against them.

"I _need_ you."

X

You press your lips softly against her neck and nibble at the soft, flawless skin there. A soft moan escapes her lips and you soothe the bite mark with a flick of your tongue.

You move your mouth up her body, your lips grazing her jawline and the shell of her ear as you kiss the spot right in front of her ear, and you realize that's one of her weak spots as her hands reach out for you.

You kiss a trail to her lips and kiss them, only breaking the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. Your eyes glaze over as you see those breasts that you've come to love so much, and you lean down to kiss one as you bite the skin softly. She whimpers and digs her fingers in your hair as you unclasp her bra, and kiss the valley of her breasts. You work your way down her abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses that ends at the waistband of her jeans, and you look up at her.

She nods, and you unbutton her jeans, pulling them slowly, tauntingly down her legs as you kiss the inside of her thighs. Once she's out of her jeans, you kiss her hipbone, nibbling the skin gently. She pulls you up and kisses you softly as a tear slips down her cheek. You wrap your arms around her, your hand resting on the small of her back as you lead her towards the bed. You lay her down, and rid yourself of your jeans as you straddle her hips.

She looks up at you with shimmering eyes, and you can see the moonlight reflecting off of her hauntingly beautiful face and you think that she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen - and you want to see her every day.

She pulls your shirt over your head and brings you down for a searing kiss as she rids you of your bra. Now, the only thing separating you two from becoming one and giving yourselves completely to each other is your underwear.

She flips you over so that she is on top, and she slides your underwear down your legs as she kisses the inside of your thighs. You moan softly, but you don't let her finish as you pull her up towards you.

You connect your lips softly and passionately, because you want to make this last and you want to show her that she is loved. You want to worship her body and show her just how she should be treated.

You want to show her what it's like to make love, not fuck.

So you do.

Over, and over, and over again.

X

You smile down at Regina as you see her brunette hair splayed out across the pillow beneath her as you move inside of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with every thrust of your fingers. You were taking everything she had to offer, and she was giving herself willingly to you.

Not a word was said but whispered encouragements and promises of forever and you rocked against her, your hips grinding against those of the one beneath you.

Moans and whimpers and silent pleas of pleasure echoed off the walls as you lean down to kiss her, biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, Emma," she pants, and your abdomen clenches because it's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. You enter another finger, which is now 3, and you thrust them in and out of her and use your thumb to rub her clit.

"Fuck, I'm so close," she says, and you lean down and bury your face in her sweaty neck, kissing her damp skin softly.

"Let go for me, baby, I've got you." Regina groaned and her back arched off of the bed as she rode out her orgasm, and you never stopped your gentle thrusts.

"Emma." It was a whimper, a moan, and you easily decide that this is definitely the most beautiful thing you've ever heard. So much so that you never want anyone else to say your name like that unless it's the blonde goddess writhing beneath you.

You finally remove your fingers and bring them to your mouth, licking off her juices. She watches you eagerly, hungrily, and you moan from the taste of her.

You've waited so long for this and you think it's a dream, but you know it's not when she kisses you, moaning when she tastes herself on your tongue, and flips you over.

"My turn," she whispers, kissing your jawline and collarbone, your chest and breasts. She grazes her teeth down your abs and the inside of your thighs, and you moan as you feel her kiss your center. You moan shamelessly as she licks the length of you, and you think that you will die before this is over.

A little death is all you ask for, and as long as the blonde is the cause of your undoing, you can die happily.

X

You open your eyes and curse yourself when you realize you've once again dreamed of the brunette beauty you wished you could call yours.

You sigh heavily and are about to get up when you hear soft, gentle snoring.

 _Great._ A fucking stranger is warming your bed instead of-

 _Fuck_. Oh _fuck._

The images flashing through your head are definitely not a dream. You can't fucking _feel_ dreams.

Because you can still feel Regina worshiping your body with hands and teeth and lips and tongue, and you can still feel her velvet walls clenching against your tongue as you bring her over the edge.

Yep. Definitely not a dream.

"Good morning," you hear a soft, groggy voice say. You tilt your head and are met with the most beautiful sight. Regina is sitting up, staring down at you. The white sheet is wrapped around her body, and her makeup is messed up and her hair is tousled and she looks so goddamned beautiful and breathtaking that you think she's a mirage.

And you want to kiss her swollen, beautiful, slightly chapped pink lips, so you do.

"Good morning," you say as you pull away, a blissful smile on your face as you refuse to open your eyes for fear of her being gone.

"Last night was…" You open your eyes when she doesn't finish, and you smile at the expression on her face.

"Yeah," you said, leaning in to kiss her again. "I really love you."

She chuckles softly, and you kiss her again. "Why do you keep doing that?" She giggles, and you blush.

"Because you're not real. There's no way you can be. No one as perfect as you can exist." She blushes deeply, and reaches under the sheet to cup your breast.

"That's real," she says, leaning down to kiss you again. "And so are these," she said, grazing her fingers along the hickeys on the inside of your thigh, on your hipbone, your abdomen.

"So… last night was real?" You ask, smiling.

"Yes," she smiles back.

"And it wasn't just a one-time thing?" You ask, and you can't help the disappointment in your voice.

"No. God, no," she says, cupping your face and brushing your lips together, chuckling.

"Even if it was my original plan for it to be just a one-night stand, I wouldn't be able to go through with it."

"Why?" You ask, smiling.

"You have ruined me for anyone else, Emma Swan."

You chuckle softly. "Good, that was my plan. Took long enough, though. You ruined me a _long_ time ago."

Regina smiles, and you stare up at her, and you love her. All terrible bed-head, steamy makeup, swollen lips, and bruised neck. You love her, all of her, completely and entirely.

"I love you," you say out loud, smiling up at her like an idiot.

She smiles, cupping your cheeks and kissing you softly. "I love you too."

Those words cause your heart to flutter, and as you kiss her again, and again, and again, and lay her down to show her just how it feels to be loved again, you realize that you will love Regina Mills for the rest of your life.

You discover that you would have waited forever for her to say those three simple words, but you're glad that you didn't have to.

Because you realize you'd like to hear them a lot more often.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I would just like to say, if anyone has any prompts they'd like me to write, PM them to me or send them to me on my tumblr brittanyygaylee.

Leave reviews and let me know what you think!


End file.
